


As the World Turns Round and Round

by SpankedbySpike



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Family, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Punishment, Sibling Bonding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus, as usual, manages to upset allies in New Orleans and Elijah, fed up with his temperamental actions takes matter into his hands and discipline his sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Turns Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FicwriterJet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/gifts).



> Prompt by ficwriterjet :  
> The Originals, Elijah & Klaus - It's the holidays, Klaus is morose and drunk when he runs into Elijah, he asks Elijah for forgiveness for whatever misdeed he's done recently, and causes a scene in public, Elijah takes him home and spanks him before telling him he's forgiven.

        
(boy do I need to get icons with those bros too... Once I learn how to be good with graphic: i might finally make story banners one day, lol)

“Klaus, you promised to turn a new leaf. I expect nothing less than your best behavior with family, friend and allies.” Elijah was seething; as usual, his brother’s boiling anger was destroying any hard-earned peace between factions and groups in their already volatile city.

It’s not that Elijah didn’t have a temper, but centuries of practice did pay off and he was always calculating the impact his decisions would have on the long-term plan. Klaus was as cunning but with a narrower focus completely determined by what is important to him first and foremost. Sometimes it aligned with the interest of his very unique family, others it didn’t impact them or it just didn’t appear as essential to deal with the implications right away. In such close quarters, it was becoming quite the imposition on his big brother.

Marcel and Cami had been calming influences, but of course it’s the astonishing birth of his daughter that really made him finally willing to settle a bit. And now his interaction with the new Chief of Police certainly brought that lull to a screeching halt. There was no need for it; nothing in that situation couldn’t have been resolved with a behind-closed doors meeting with officials eager to be in the good graces of the Mikaelson family.

So yes, Elijah maintained his cool façade until they made it back to their manor, but no later had they reached the courtyard that he shoved his temperamental brother against a column, growling in his face and promising him hell.

Klaus didn’t laugh, obviously relishing his sense of self-preservation and attuned enough to his sibling to know when to keep it shut but his mocking smirk was still playing on his sensual lips, enough to earn him a head butt.

A bit dazed and calmed down, Elijah took a step back, his left arm still pressing his brother’s chest against the unyielding iron column. Klaus was now a little less drunk, a little more amenable to make amend for the public scene he made.

“Niklaus, what do you want me to do? There is no way we can go back to what we just survived and the lack of trust is going to eat away our hard earned relationship.” Pleaded Elijah.

The little trickle of blood running from Klaus split lip was slowly licked away while he thought about their predicament. A brawl was useless as they were fairly well matched when equally pissed and even though Klaus was fairly calm now, he knew that in the heat of the action, they’d both get hurt and resentful. Plus, he already obtained what he had wanted. Sure he could have waited to resolve it more amicably but nevertheless, the result is the same: he won. There was no reason not to give his brother a little bone to settle things down.

“You can discipline me if you want dear brother. You’ve always been formal and I am willing to get what’s coming to me, from you and only you.”

This surprised Elijah. They were still in Europe the last time he disciplined young Klaus. He never thought he would even consider such a practice with the background of abuse the teenager had suffered in the hands of their father. But this was something different, what the Werewolf was proposing was a consensual session that would fulfill both their needs. Elijah could release the pent-up upset he was bottling over his brother’s actions and Klaus could give him the illusion if not the reality of penance.

“You know, I won’t let you get away with an easy spanking Klaus. I’d want to feel that you will change your ways, and try a little harder. Do you still consent?” asked a perplexed Elijah.

Klaus looked his brother straight in the eyes, before responding: “I do.”

The eldest Mikaelson retreated a bit more, letting Klaus straighten and put his clothes in order. “I expect you in my quarters in thirty minutes then.” And he sharply turned towards the stairs, removing his vest and swinging it over his shoulder, finally relaxed and with a purpose.

Klaus let his smile spread over his features, his brother was definitively easy to manipulate. _How hard could he even spank anyway?_ Klaus wasn’t worried, he’d take what he his brother needed to ditch and then all will be well in the Kingdom.

*** *** *** *** ***

Klaus was just drying his hair after a quick shower, thinking about what to wear for his meeting with Elijah. A simple black t-shirt and black jeans will suffice and then he’d be ready for bed. It was wonderful to know that his baby was safe across the street with her fearsome mother and that nothing else would weight on his mind. With determination he made his way to the wings occupied by his brother.

No sooner had he knocked that his big brother opened the door and was pushed unceremoniously facing the wall. “In a hurry, aren’t you?” he managed just before a soft clothe was shoved in his mouth and a bandana split his mouth furthermore to be attached behind his head. Klaus tried to utter his bewilderment but only an extremely muffled whisper could be heard. It seemed to satisfy the elder Mikaelson who slowly added a dark scarf to the effect and insured he tied it around his ears to muffle the sound he would hear. It wouldn’t make too much difference with his enhanced hearing but it had a way to echo the sounds in such a manner he will have a hard time anticipating and locating things and people around him. Klaus was surprised that his brother was so interested in sensory deprivation, he had him pegged for pure and straightforward bondage… _Good to find out what Elijah was made of_

It’s a firm hand on his elbow that directed him to the middle of the room. Klaus couldn’t remember what was there but it was at best five steps from the entrance so he knew he wasn’t near the bed. His hands were raised and with it the t-shirt who was looped around his neck forcing him to keep his arms extended above his head if he didn’t want to reap it apart.

Next thing he knew, Elijah was lowering his jeans to his knee, cinching the belt hard just above the knees, leaving him clad with his cotton boxers and standing tethered, uncomfortable.

 _That was a new one_ , thought Klaus. He couldn’t really move, in particular not knowing what was where in the room. He wasn’t cold or hot so it stands to mean that his brother was further away than he thought. He swayed a bit and moments later he could feel his sibling behind him, a hand on his neck, keeping him on his feet, but staying silent. _He really hasn’t talked yet? Smart move big brother… It makes it harder to anticipate your steps and your frame of mind;_ that was an exciting development, _could Elijah, really surprise me and get me to regret my actions?_

It was another long minute before he felt the back of the desk chair being pushed against his mid-section and his brother firm hand, helping him fold against the heavy wood back. Klaus used his hands to find the edge and grasp them with a strong hold certain now that he’d need all his focus on holding the position.

Elijah strong hand was on the small of his back, light enough that Klaus could wiggle a bit and find a somehow comfortable position, solid enough to know he shouldn’t try to rise. And just like that his punishment started.

The wood paddle the eldest Mikaelson was using had holes drilled all over it, magnifying the impact on any receiving bottom. It was a solid weight, long enough to cover both buttocks at once and large enough to make a significant impact with each blow. Therefore, Elijah didn’t think he had to exhaust himself trying to be as stern of possible, the repetition of this firm application should put his young brother in the right disposition.

So he paddled his behind, not faster or lighter than he would do to any deserving human, just again, and again and again. The boxer clad behind was a perfect target, making it easy to stay on track and it’s only when Klaus movement became a fluid wave under his brother ministrations that the disciplinarian decided to stop.

He wasn’t done, but the paddle had served its’ purpose and tenderized Klaus behind. None of them had counted the blows, it easily could have been thirty or so and Elijah was certain that with what he had in mind, the lesson will stick.

He went to the table on his right and dropped the paddle on the wooden surface making a noise significant enough that he knew Klaus could breathe in peace knowing that this part of his punishment was over. Elijah also opened his cold bottle of water and took a hefty swing, after all spanking was quite an exacting activity!

*** *** ***

It’s not the noise but the droplets of water flying on his taut back that alerted Klaus to the next movement from his big brother. The ever precious Elijah was certainly letting his inner devil out and as the thought completed in Klaus mind he felt the burning sting of a folded belt catch him at his most unaware.

“Fuck! Stop that!” he growled, not that it made a difference to his plight. As methodically as before, that stupid wet belt was hitting him square on the thighs painting the area between the back of his knees and the underside of his behind pink and as the spanking proceeded redder.

The stroke of genius of course was that he hit his thighs, an unblemished spot that was never really used to be hit so ferociously. Coupled with the fact his brother had obviously removed the belt from a basin full of cold water was making every strike burn like hell. Klaus knew he will commit this particular combination to memory. There is no way he wouldn’t argue more vehemently the next time he faces this predicament with his sibling.

This is only the seventh stroke, and yes he is counting those, and the random loop it does on the right side is starting to make him twist his body a bit, trying to avoid additional lines of fire. It didn’t help him for the pain but at least Elijah got the hint and switched to the other side. Klaus revised his opinion quite quickly though because now the blows were inflaming areas that were perfectly happy not to become a target earlier.

Elijah was well on his way to get to twenty when Klaus started apologizing. Between the sensory deprivation, the anticipation of the blows, and the implements used to correct him, he could tip his hat to his brother: he was ready to make amends!

His skin felt hot and inflamed, probably ugly welts were starting to mar it and Klaus couldn’t stop himself, raising on his tiptoes, falling back on the balls of his feet, shaking his body as much as the clever restraints holding him allowed and begging for all his worth for ‘Elijah just to stop a freaking moment!’ Klaus was gulping large air inhalations; quickly leading to hiccups and making him feel like a kid again. That, he would later proudly proclaim, is what explains his rare tears, and his snotty breathing.

Struggling to keep his expletives to himself, and calling for a time out was the first order of business, therefore the rushed begging made sense. The earliest Elijah would consider he learned his lesson, the soonest will he be able to massage his well-punished backside.

Of course, what Klaus didn’t count on was the fascination his brother had for the bruises starting to mark his fair skin. Somehow, Elijah was equating the reddish marks with sins being removed from both their culpable hands, the bluish tints with the bone deep soreness their souls plowed through, the darker black ones with the real sorrow felt by his disciplined brother finally understanding the depth of love his siblings had for him and deciding to finally let his guard down and open his arms to them, to him, forgiving him and loving him, mistakes and all.

And right then, with the 30th strike hitting Klaus square on his tense bottom, Elijah dropped the belt and walked toward the front of the chair, leaning and covering his younger brother hands. The fingers were so tight against the wood, he had to coax them with a warm and firm caress to open. Klaus slowly flexed them, turning them upwards and closing them on his brother’ fists in a loose hold. He was thankful for the touch, and slowly raised his face towards the soothing voice of his 'Lijah praising him.

Next Elijah stood and with him Klaus swayed slightly, still not able to see the world around him and feeling the effect of his blood rushing down towards his limbs, the foreign sensation enough to make him lightheaded and uncomfortable. But, he wasn’t alone in the room and his brother embrace settled him, anticipating the removal of the blindfold he closed his eyes, not willing to have his senses assaulted at once. He only squinted when his sibling got on his knees and unclenched his own belt, picking up the pants now pooling at his calves to rise with them and settling them lightly around his waist. Only then, Klaus felt strong enough to drop his hands to secure his clothes and look at Elijah with squinting eyes.

“You surely made your point Elijah.” He wasn’t willing to tell him it was probably the last time he’ll ever get this chance, just in the off chance the argument was repeated again, he’ll pick the bare hand fight any day!

Elijah looked at him thoughtfully… “You made me proud little brother, and also sad. Let’s try to avoid another one of this unpleasantness, please.”

“Avoid? It seems to me you clearly enjoyed putting me in my place, at least more than I did!” Klaus responded with a bit of tightness in both his posture and tone.

And Elijah finally smirked, all was good in his world, Klaus was back to normal! “Don’t you know it hurts me more than it hurts you?” And with that he genuinely laughed, the corny expression finally making sense and took Klaus by the shoulders leading them both to the side table with the bottle of wine chilling at the perfect temperature… The evening was just starting after all, even if it meant his brother wouldn’t be sitting for a few blessed hours, reminding them both that life was all about give and take.

The end.

 

Hope you all have wonderful holidays

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments are appreciated, if you are on LJ they can be made here: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/50748.html 
> 
> The daily entries to the Holidays Advent Calendar of 2015 can be found at that link: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/380341.html


End file.
